Efectos Secundarios
by musguita
Summary: Hermione le miró preocupada. Se dio cuenta de que le costaba mantener el equilibrio y que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y aquella sonrisa bobalicona sin sentido. El Misterio del Principe


**Efectos Secundarios.**_**(R/HR)**_

- Y esta es Hermione Granger.

Slughorn la tenía sujeta por los hombros mientras se la presentaba a un reducido grupo de gente. En su vida se había sentido tan expuesta. Ni siquiera en su primer día en Hogwarts cuando el Sombrero Seleccionador estaba decidiendo en que casa la ponía.

- Es la bruja más inteligente de toda mi clase –dijo fingiendo más orgullo del que realmente sentía.- Y es hija de muggles, lo que demuestra, amigos míos, que el origen no importa.

Hermione sintió un leve desprecio por el profesor Slughorn. Era como si sus palabras sonasen falsas en su despacho, con toda aquella gente extraña mezclada con varios estudiantes de Hogwarts. Sonrió tímida y educadamente.

- El primer día de clase fue la única que reconoció las pociones que les presenté. Veritaserum, Amortentia y poción multijugos. Tiene mucho talento, si…

Entonces notó una mano que la cogía con fuerza de la suya. Miro a ambos lados pero no se trataba de ninguno de los presentes. Miró la mano que la sujetaba y abrió los ojos de par en par.

- Profesor, si no le importa –empezó a disculparse.

- No te preocupes, querida, ve a divertirte con gente de tu edad y mucho más interesante.

Todos rieron el chiste de Slughorn y ella, se giró hacia la persona que seguía sin soltarla la mano y que ahora la miraba divertido y se tapaba la boca con la mano escondiendo una risita nerviosa. Ella arqueó las cejas.

- Me pareció que estabas en apuros –dijo Ron entre risas.

- Oh, por fin la has encontrado –Luna tenía el pelo más alborotado que de costumbre.- La profesora Trelawney ha ido a buscar un poco de ajo. Estaba segura de que ese vampiro estaba contigo –se dirigió a Hermione.

- Estaba con Slughy –dijo Ron antes de que Hermione pudiese contestar.

- ¿Qué tal lo estáis pasando? –preguntó Luna.

- Hay gente muy interesante, pero otros son bastante raros... –contestó Hermione mirando a todos lados.

- Yo lo estoy pasando genial. Todo es tan genial… ¡Tú eres genial, Luna! –dijo Ron en voz alta.

Hermione le miró preocupada. Se dio cuenta de que le costaba mantener el equilibrio y que tenía los ojos entrecerrados y aquella sonrisa bobalicona sin sentido. Y lo que más la sorprendió es que aún estaban cogidos de la mano, y aunque hubiese intentando soltarse, parecía que Ron estaba tan a gusto con ese gesto que hacia que fuese natural.

Se sintió extraña pero no hizo nada.

- Ay, madre… Ron… ¿estás borracho?

- ¿Yo? –preguntó señalándose el pecho con la mano que tenía libre. –Me ofendes, Hermione. Si por beber te refieres al agua, está bien, lo confieso. Soy un fan del agua.- Sacó su varita y dijo:- _¡Aguamenti!_

La copa que llevaba Luna se llenó de agua y Ron la cogió. Se la bebió de un trago y se la devolvió con una sonrisa.

- Qué fresquita.

Luna miró con sus ojos saltones a Ron como si fuese lo más divertido que había visto en mucho tiempo. Hermione sin embargo, parecía estar al borde de un ataque. Estaba boquiabierta y parecía mover los labios pero no decía nada.

- Me parece que ha bebido más hidromiel de la cuenta –observó Luna.

- Eso parece…

- ¿No os parece una noche encantadora? –preguntó Ron extendiendo el brazo y dando un manotazo sin querer a uno de los invitados de Slughorn.

Hermione puso su mejor cara de disculpa y sonrió al hombre que miraba a Ron con el ceño fruncido y que parecía dispuesto a lanzarle una maldición allí mismo.

- Ron… por favor –le rogó.

- ¿Qué dices, Hermione? ¿Que quieres bailar? –preguntó Ron en voz alta como si no la hubiese oído bien.

A penas escuchaban la música entre el ruido y las voces de los invitados. Ron empezó a tararear por lo bajo y se movía de un lado a otro al son de la música.

- Será mejor que nos vayamos –dijo Hermione nerviosa.

- ¿Irnos? Pero si la fiesta acaba de empezar –contestó Ron.

De pronto cogió a Hermione por la cintura y subió el brazo con sus manos aún entrelazadas. Ella empezó a sentir un tremendo calor que le quemaba la cara y supo que estaba completamente roja. Ron empezó a moverse torpemente y guiñó un ojo a Luna que reía mientras les veía bailar.

- Tomé clases particulares con McGonagall, ¿sabes? –dijo Ron.- Aunque no digo que tu seas mala, ¿eh? Lo haces muy bien.

- Ouch, Ron, ese es mi pie –se quejó ella.

- No haberlo puesto ahí –repuso él riendo.

En cuanto terminó la canción Hermione se soltó como pudo de Ron. Miró a todos lados esperando que nadie les estuviese prestando especial atención. Empezó a sonar otra canción y Ron hizo una reverencia ante Luna.

- ¿Me permite este baile? –preguntó.

- Lo que faltaba –murmuró Hermione tapándose la cara con la mano.

- No te pongas celosa, Hermione. He venido contigo, no con Luna.

Dicho esto, Ron cogió a Luna por la manos y los dos se pusieron a bailar animados y riendo a carcajadas. Si Ron pretendía que se quedasen más tiempo, pensó que debería hacer un montón de hechizos _aguamenti_ si quería seguir bebiendo algo. Vio uno de los elfos domésticos pasar por su lado con una bandeja de copas llenas de hidromiel. Frunció el ceño, pero estaba tan cansada que cogió una copa con disimulo y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

Ron y Luna dejaron de bailar y ella, por increíble que le pareciera a Hermione, tenía el pelo aún más despeinado. Ron le quitó la copa de la mano y ella le fulminó con la mirada.

- Te prometo que es la última –dijo frunciendo los labios como un niño pequeño.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco. Pensó que una más ya no importaba tanto. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo.

- ¿Dónde está Harry?

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras movía la cabeza intentando seguir el ritmo de la música y escudriñaba el despacho de Slughorn fijándose en toda la gente que estaba allí.

- Ha aparecido ese chico de Slytherin, Malfoy, y luego ha desaparecido un momento –contestó Luna.

Hermione soltó un suspiro con gravedad. No podía creer que Harry siguiese empeñado en seguir a Malfoy convencido de que tramaba algo por una simple corazonada.

- No te pongas así, seguro que vendrá pronto –le dijo Ron apoyándose en ella.

Sintió el peso del cuerpo de su amigo sobre ella y se tambaleó ligeramente a su derecha. Ron volvió a agarrarla de la mano y ella notó un nudo en el estómago.

- Cuidado, que te caes –dijo Ron con una risita.- Eh, mira… Ahí está –señaló con la cabeza hacia Harry que caminaba entre la gente buscándoles.- ¡Eh, Harry! ¡AQUÍ, HARRY!

Ron levanto la mano y le hizo gestos para que les viera mientras no dejaba de gritar. Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Luna miraba al techo donde se proyectaba una extraña sombra formada por la poca luz que había en el despacho.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Ron alzando demasiado la voz.

Harry arqueó las cejas y luego miró a Hermione, que estaba demasiado abochornada como para mirar directamente a Harry.

- Te veo muy animado –dijo Harry tratando de no reírse de Ron.

Hermione por fin levantó la vista hacia Harry y le miró y él entendió que ella estaba mucho más molesta por su pequeña escapada para seguir a Malfoy que por el comportamiento de Ron, pero aquel no era ni el momento ni el lugar para discutirlo y tendría que esperar al día siguiente.

Miró el reloj para asegurarse de que nadie pondría pegas si decía que quería irse. Estaba demasiado cansada y no lo estaba pasando tan bien como había previsto.

- Creo que me voy a ir –dijo intentando parecer convincente.

- Nosotros también –dijo Harry mirando a Luna que empezaba a dar muestras de aburrirse.- Acompañaré a Luna. Nos vemos luego.

Luna se despidió de ellos con la mano y salió del despacho siguiendo a Harry que se habría paso entre los invitados. Hermione clavó la vista en el suelo unos segundos y luego miró a Ron que la sonreía con los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó impaciente.

- ¿No nos íbamos? –preguntó Ron con inocencia.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y él empezó a caminar hacia la salida, tirando de la mano de Hermione. Cuando por fin salieron al pasillo notó que el aire era menos denso que en el despacho y agradeció perder de vista a Slughorn y todos sus invitados.

Caminaron en silencio interrumpido de vez en cuando por la risa nerviosa de Ron. Empezaba a tener dolor de cabeza. Cuando llegaron a la sala común solo había una luz que provenía de la chimenea y que iluminaba tenuemente la sala. Tuvo que tirar de Ron que no parecía dispuesto a entrar todavía. Hermione tropezó con una de las butacas cayendo hacia la izquierda. Ron la cogió por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él para que no cayera.

Entonces le vio, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella y con esa sonrisa idiota que había tenido toda la noche, producto de su primera borrachera, con los ojos brillando a pesar de que estaban casi a oscuras. Pensó que nunca habían estado tan cerca, que jamás se habían abrazado. Siempre le había dado miedo tocarle. Le hacía sentir insegura.

Hermione puso sus manos en los hombros de él y sintió una descarga eléctrica que la erizó el bello de la nuca. Tragó saliva. Por primera vez en su vida no era capaz de pensar en algo. No le ocurría nada inteligente que decir, ni una burla sobre el comportamiento de su amigo, del que tenía claro que se arrepentiría al día siguiente.

No supo si fue ella la que acortó la distancia o fue él, pero notó como su nariz rozaba la suya ligeramente. Aspiró profundamente y sintió como el corazón le latía con fuerza, a punto de salírsele del pecho.

Le besó. Como si aquel instinto recorriese cada fibra de su cuerpo y apretara un botón que la impulso a hacerlo. Empezó a pensar en que nunca creyó que se atrevería a hacerlo, y que ahora que sentía como él no parecía sorprendido ante aquel arrebato, era algo que debía de haber hecho mucho antes. Porque simplemente era lo correcto.

Sin embargo, algo en su cabeza, la parte más racional que la controlaba, la dijo que él estaba borracho y que no era justo que le robase un beso en esas circunstancias. Se separó de él lentamente y bajó la cabeza. Él ya no la abrazaba.

- Lo… lo siento, Ron.

Se giró rápidamente, queriendo correr hasta su cama y esconderse debajo de las sábanas. Por tercera vez aquella noche, él volvió a cogerla de la mano, forzándola a darse la vuelta y encararle. Ya no sonreía y su gesto era mucho más serio. Hermione sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Se miraron durante varios segundos, como si hubiesen descubierto algo aunque ella tenía claro que no era nada nuevo. De pronto Ron la besó en los labios y ella pensó que la habían lanzado el conjuro _petrificus totalus_.

- Buenas noches, Hermione –le dijo Ron al oído.

Le oyó subir las escaleras que iban a los dormitorios de los chicos. La costaba creer lo que ella había hecho, pero más aún lo que él había hecho. Se pasó los dedos por los labios y una sonrisa tan idiota como la de Ron se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¿Tú no te ibas a la cama? –preguntó Harry que acababa de entrar por el hueco del cuadro de la Señora Gorda.

Hermione pareció despertar de un sueño y sonrió a su amigo. Él la miró extrañado.

- Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Hermione.


End file.
